criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
A Shot of Beauty
A Shot of Beauty '(Case #45) is the forty-fifth case of the game and the fourth in the Maple Heights district. Victim *'Kerry Ann Buxton (found drifting in her swimming pool, with syringes all over her bloated face) Murder Weapon *'Syringe' Killer *'Tom Norris' Suspects Dwayne.png|Dwayne Vermont Jamie.png|Jamie Buxton Howard2.png|Howard Johnson Alden5.png|Alden Greene Norris.png|Tom Norris Killer's Profile *The killer wears PLIGMA sneakers. *The killer is on antidepressants. *The killer had plastic surgery. *The killer has black hair. *The killer wears a crocodile jacket. Crime Scenes Swimming Pool.png|Swimming Pool Sun Chair.png|Sun Chair Taxi Depot.png|Taxi Depot Cab Trunk.png|Cab Trunk Peacock Suite.png|Peacock Suite Dresser.png|Dresser Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Swimming Pool. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shattered Glass, Flash Drive) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Shoe Print. (Result: PLIGMA Sneakers) *Examine Shattered Glass. (Result: Syringe) *Examine Syringe. (Result: Drops) *Analyze Drops. (03:00:00) *Examine Flash Drive. (Result: Photos) *Investigate Taxi Depot. (Clues: Faded Card, Faded File, Torn Flyer) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Whereabouts) *Ask Vermont if he’s the one who took the pictures of Kerry Ann. *Examine Faded File. (Result: Lawsuit) *Have a chat with Jamie Buxton about her lawsuit case against Kerry Ann. *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Campaign Flyer) *Ask Johnson about his words on the campaign flyer. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2: *Talk to Greene now he’s been released from prison. *Investigate Peacock Suite. (Clues: Taxi Receipt, Pile of Luggage, Answering Machine) *Examine Taxi Receipt. *Analyze Taxi Receipt. (15:00:00) *Examine Pile of Luggage. *Talk to Norris about his relationship with Kerry Ann. *Examine Answering Machine. (Result: Message) *Quiz Jamie about the message from her lawyer. *Investigate Cab Trunk. (Clue: Briefcase) *Ask Vermont what he’s doing on the crime scene. *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Open Briefcase) *Examine Open Briefcase. (Result: WeBuy Receipt) *Analyze WeBuy Receipt. (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3: ' ' *Examine Documents About Kerry Ann. (Result: Love Letter) *Question Johnson about his love letter to Kerry Ann. *Ask Norris if he knew the Mayor had a crush on Kerry Ann. *Investigate Dresser. (Clue: Torn Pieces, Scrapbook) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Poster) *Analyze Scrapbook. (12:00:00) *Investigate Sun Chair. (Clue: Shredded Paper) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Document) *Talk to Greene about Kerry Ann withdrawing her shares from his company. *Investigate Swimming Pool. (Clue: Duck Buoy) *Examine Duck Buoy. (Result: Hair Pile) *Analyze Hair Pile. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *See what you can do for Howard Johnson. *Investigate Peacock Suite. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Poster) *Give the poster to Howard Johnson. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Check up on Dwayne Vermont. *Investigate Taxi Depot. (Clue: Bag) *Examine Bag. (Result: Photograph) *Give the photograph to Dwayne Vermont. (Rewards: Crocodile Jacket, Golden Mixtape Necklace) *Investigate Swimming Pool. (Clue: Pills) *Examine Pills. *Analyze Pills. (06:00:00) *Talk to Alden Greene. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *Like A Deadly Game, players are not required to spend any stars to advance in between chapters and the Additional Investigation, although 1 star is needed to advance to the next case. *Like Troubled Waters, there is no need to initiate contact with an innocent suspect (Alden Greene) to initiate that innocent suspect's leg of the Additional Investigation (Investigate, Examine, Analyze, Deliver the news). *This case wraps up the cliffhanger that was exposed after Case #44's Additional Investigation, in which Ramirez alerts the team that Kerry Ann Buxton is dead. Category:Cases Category:Maple Heights